


Doodles

by Glorious_Monday



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Im sure somebody already did this but whatever, Law has a crush, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Monday/pseuds/Glorious_Monday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law didn't really mean to draw the cute kid with the strawhat, it just sort of happened. One moment he was studying for a test he had and the next moment he found himself staring back at that goofy smile and those big eyes that had somehow ended up on his paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doodles

Law didn't really mean to draw the cute kid with the strawhat, it just sort of happened. One moment he was studying for a test he had and the next moment he found himself staring back at that goofy smile and those big eyes that had somehow ended up on his paper. He would merely sigh and fold the paper with the doodle, stuffing it in a folder where many other similar drawings lay.

It was a silly habit. He would blame it on the lack of coffee he had in the morning or how he didn't get enough sleep last night and his mind was slipping. A part of him kept making these pointless excuses to cover up and bury the part of him that knew the truth. He had a crush on Monkey D. Luffy, the loud and obnoxious marine biologist major who loved meat and making friends with every person he lays eyes on.

"Oi Torao!", Luffy yelled as he ran up to Law while waving his hand.

"What is it Mugiwara-ya and why do you insist on calling me that name?", Law asked with masked irritation. He actually kind of liked the name. The strawhatted man just laughed.

"Sorry Traffy! You looked pretty lonely walking by yourself so I decided to join you!", Luffy said with a smile as he blew on his bare hands a bit. It was pretty cold outside.

"I'm just going to my dorm but you may join me on my walk there if you insist.", Law said as he continued walking. Luffy grinned and followed along.

"Well my dorm is only a couple doors away from yours so I was going to walk with you whether you liked it or not.", Luffy said with a laugh and Law rolled his eyes but smiled. He already knew.

The two walked along, Luffy talking about meat and how hard his classes were and Law listened and responded when a response was needed. 

When they got inside the building where there dorms were Law breathed in the warm air and took off his gloves and put them in his bag. He didn't noticed that he knocked a folder out of the bag.

Law kept walking, not noticing the curious boy who picked up the notebook and opened it, slowly walking along also.

"Woah!", Luffy said in amazement as he curiously looked through the folder. Law turned around and his eyes widened with shock.

"These really are amazing! I didn't know you could draw so good Torao!", Luffy said as he looked at the drawings. "Wow, there's a lot of drawings of me here..". Laws face went red.

"T-Those are nothing.", Law said as he quickly swiped the folder out of Luffy's hands and shoved it back in his bag.

"Wow I guess Nami was right after all!", Luffy said and Law looked at him confused.

"About what?", He asked.

"You really do have a crush on me!", Luffy said with a grin. Law stood there, the blush already somehow on his face somehow getting even more darker.

**Author's Note:**

> First One Piece fic! Hope you liked it :)


End file.
